Dusk to Dawn
by Bug13
Summary: Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, and the SmoshGames crew all get stuck in a new Slender game... How long until they get out? Will they ever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This fan fic is just for fun. The characters include the people from smoshgames, smosh, pewdiepie, and tobuscus. We hope you like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

The Game

Tobuscus:

Gryphon awoke from his slumber after hearing the front door close. Knowing it was his Master who has just arrived after a long day of studio work, Gryphon eagerly ran to the living room.

"Hey bub bub," Toby greeted his pet Shih Tzu who was jumping up at him. "Wanna treat?" Gryphon looked up at the youtuber with a look on his face as if to say 'Is that a rhetorical question?'

Tobuscus made his way to the kitchen with a tail wagging dog following closely behind. "Today was sooo awesome. Eric finished his bridge to the new Tim Tim song and-" Toby grabbed a Milkbone from the box. Gryphon's face lit up as to say "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

After receiving his treat, Gryphon ran off to take a nap on the Bless You mat. "Where are you going? I still haven't told you about the part when Claire almost set the studio on fire! Gryphon?!" If Toby could understand dog language, he would have herd Gryphon's reply of, "I only like you for the food… And for cuddles…."

"Well, fine! I don't need you! I was just gonna' play games anyways…" Toby said as he sat down at his computer chair. As he was gone for the day, his PC was downloading a new Slender map called "Dusk to Dawn." The audience has been requesting this game all week. As he booted up the game he heard a strange noise coming from nowhere in particular. He brushed it off as just the air conditioner and proceeded to start a new game as he turns his web cam on.

Pewdiepie:

"How's it going, bros? My name is Piiiieeeeewwwwdiepie! And welcome to Slender: Dusk to Dawn." Pewdie started at his web cam, eyes bugged out. "Ha-ha, sorry…. Let's start this shit!" With that, Pewds proceeded on to the loading screen.

The new Slender map took place in an old rundown natural trail, with some woods off to the side. To complete this map you must find all 8 scattered pages. 5 on the trail, the other 3 remain lost in the woods. Story has it that no one has ever found all 8. They barely made it to 2 before something awfully wrong happens.

Pewds was screwing around the map, telling Slender to 'suck his dick', till he found the 1st page. "Fuck yeah!" Pewdie glanced up at his web cam, "that's how we do it in Pewdiepie Town, Brochachos!" As Pewds contained down the sandy trial, his screen started to flicker a little bit. Looking behind him, he saw nothing was there. Pewdie turned his player around in the game to the direction he once was standing, only to see Slenderman standing right in front of him with an unamused blank stare.

"AAGGHHHH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Pewdie's computer started to glow white around the monitor, entire screen screeching with static. That's when four tentacles emerge from the screen, wrapping itself around a very frightened Felix. With one powerful tug, Pewds was flung inside his glowing computer screen, never to be seen again… Unless...

Smoshgames:

Mari paid the pizza delivery man the total and walked back to the building's elevator, carrying both large pizza boxes in her hands. Using her foot to push the button, she made her way inside once the doors slide open.

Mari exited the elevator once she arrived on her floor. Walking down the hallway, she made a left that brought her to a door with a sticky note that read "Do Not Disturb Recording :( "

Mari walked inside the room, placing the pizza on the table. "Pizza her-" The young Japanese woman found the Gamebang room empty. When she had left to get the pizza, her friends where are together in this very room filming a new episode of Gamebang. This time they were playing a new map on Slender that Sohinki had read a few reviews on, calming it to be the scariest Slenderman game yet. The two people with the least amount of pages would have to dress up as Slenderman (a black dress with a white ski mask) and the other one would be the player from the game. The rest of the Smoshgames crew would give the two losers various situations that they must act out.

Confused, Mari walked around the room, then into the surrounding hallways calling her friends names. 'Where could they be?' She wondered.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2 Demonic Spiders

**Sorry this took so long to upload, I was busy with other things. This chapter is also a little short...Please don't hate me. **

**Anyway, next chapter will be longer and it will have Smosh in it. See you guys then.**

Tobuscus:

The moon hangs in the night sky, illuminating the quiet forest. Silently, leaves would fall from their home, covering the grassy floor below. The only sound found in the forest was of crickets chirping a sad melody.

Slowly, Toby opened his eyes. His eyes quickly adapted to the dim light provided by the moon. As Toby sat up, he noticed that he was definitely not home. Oak trees surrounded the young youtuber, the branches creating a maze up in the sky. Tobuscus felt some needle thin taps moving up the back of his arm. Confused, he glanced down and saw eight pitch black eyes staring up at him.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Toby hurled the spider off his arms, checking every single part of his body to make sure there were no more of the little bastards camping out on him.

"Stupid nature.…" Tobuscus stood up and walked into a spider web. Wiping his face off with the sleeve of his shirt, he saw an entire colony of spiders living on multiple webs up in the tree branches. Tobes backed away slowly, never before had he seen so many spiders in one area. There had to be over a 1,000 of these little shits and thinking of them all on him, made Toby's skin crawl.

Tobuscus stopped his movement when he felt something land on his head; it felt similar to an acorn dropping from its branch and bouncing off your head. That made sense, after all the trees were Oak trees. However, with Toby's luck it was nothing near as an acorn. The spider made its way down to the bridge of Toby's nose, turning its head ever so slightly as he looked the youtuber in his green eyes with amusement.

Screaming, Toby flung the damned spider off his face and ran the opposite direction of the spider colony. After running a few yards, Toby looked behind him to make sure the spider trees were far enough in the distance. Not wanting to even see the evil trees, he picked up his pace. When he saw an opening in the forest, he started to hurry, and ended up face first in a pile of mud. There was a thick tree root visible to the world, which Toby managed to trip on and in result and fell into the small mud pit.

Tobuscus spit out the mud that found its way into his mouth and wiped his face off with his shirt again.

"Can this day get any better?"

Laughing was heard behind the miserable youtuber. Turning his head, Tobuscus saw Pewdiepie grinning down at him.

"Need some help?" Felix offered his hand to Toby, which he gladly accepted.


	3. Chapter 3 It Begins

**Sorry this took so long to upload, school started and my computer broke. I'll try to be better at uploading guys, I promise...**

Smosh:

"Your drink, Sir."

Anthony was handed a Piña Colada, topped with a cherry and a fresh slice of pineapple hanging loosely from the glass's rim.

Kalel smiled at her newlywed husband, "Cheers."

Anthony and Kalel were in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico for their honeymoon. The two sipped their beverages as they watched the ocean's waves move calmly across the shore.

"Hey Anthony?" Kalel's voice sounded more masculine then her normal girly voice.

'That's odd', Anthony thought. Brushing it aside, thinking his mind was screwing with him, he continued to drink his fruity drink.

"Anthony!"

'Why does that voice sound so familiar?'

"ANTHONY! WAKE UP!"

Opening his eyes, the brunette saw his friend Ian, who was only a few inches away from his face. Shoving Ian off, Anthony stood up and looked around his surroundings. The two youtubers were in a forest like area, with a dirt trail leading opposite ways for miles.

"You don't have to be so rough…" Ian complained as he stood beside his friend. "So, where are we?"

Anthony didn't respond, instead he walked over to an object he saw in the distance, which turned out to be a pick-up truck. Opening the door, the brunette found a flashlight along with a pair of batteries.

'That's convenient…' Switching the power on, the flashlight lit up the dark gloomy woods. A billboard caught the attention of the two youtubers. They approached it, and it turned out to be a map of the many trails the woods offered. As Anthony studied the map, he noticed there were circles around specified places.

"Must be something important…" With that said, Anthony started off to the nearest trail that had a circle along its path.

Ian grabbed Anthony's arm, "Are you crazy!? You don't know what's out there."

Anthony rolled his eyes. 'Typical Ian,' he thought. 'Afraid of everything...'

"Look dude, we're in the middle of nowhere. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stand around with my thumb up my ass and wait for a bear to come maul us." Anthony pointed to the natural trail's map. "There's probably an exit up ahead. You can either come with me or stay here in the dark. Your choice, Ian."

Ian didn't know what to say or do. Instead, he watched his friend vanish into the darkness. A snaked passed by, rustling the grass and bushes Ian stood next to.The noise startled Ian, who thought it was the bear Anthony mentioned earlier, and he ran after him.

"ANTHONY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Pewbuscus:

A stream of mud danced with the crystal clear water, creating spirals in the small pond. Tobuscus scrubbed his face raw from the mud he tripped in earlier. His shirt was the first thing he washed, it laid over a low hanging branch; small droplets of water would drip off the wet cloth material every so often. Satisfied with his work, he stood up and walked over to Felix who was sitting on a tree stump nearby.

A moth hovered over the blonde before perching its self on his out-reached hand. It flew away when Toby walked up to the two.

The two youtubers found a clearing in the forest where the moon's light lit up the area. There was a small pound surrounded by Weeping Willows, and a man-made bridge off to the end of the area that lead further into the dark woods.

Toby sat on the ground in front of Felix, resting his back against a tree's trunk.

"It's pretty, huh?" Pewdiepie asked as he watched an owl fly overhead.

"Yeah, real nice…" Toby said as he removed the last bits of web from the back of his neck.

Felix rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment before standing up and walking around. He stopped when he saw a piece of paper stapled to a tree. Ripping it off, he saw it was a drawing of a tall stick-figure, who wore a suit. Words were scribbled around the drawing in big angry letters that read 'Don't Look, Or It Takes You'

"Hey, Toby! I found something!"

Tobuscus walked over where Pewds showed the messy haired man the paper.

"I know this may sound crazy, but I think where in Slender…"

Toby was baffled at Felix's statement. How could you be in a game?! This has to be all just a dream, and soon he will wake up and forget about all of this.

"I was playing this new Slender map, and this place looks familiar ya' know?"

That's right, the game. Toby remembered playing it for TobyGames; he only got one page before something happened…Only he couldn't remember what happened exactly. Maybe Felix was right…

"I think your right, I mean it makes sense."

Pewdiepie nodded, "I guess we have 7 pages to find, it can't be that hard… Right?"

"Umm, I'm not the best at games… I kinda suck, haha." Toby laughed nervously. 'Were so screwed…'

Felix smiled at Toby's response, "Don't worry bro, I got your back. I'll have you know, I got all 8 pages on my first play through on Slender: The Arrival.

"Really? What did you use, hacks?"

"Pffft no. It's just that I'm so fabulous, Slendy decided to let me live."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't he do the opposite if you're that good looking?"

"…Shut up. You're just jealous…"

With that said, Felix dragged Toby to the wooden bridge that led into a dark abyss. "C'mon Tobes, these pages aren't gonna' collect themselves."

With his free hand, the Swede took out a flashlight from his right front pocket.

"You had a flashlight this whole time and didn't tell me?!" Toby was confused, 'where did he get a flashlight from…?'

"Du frågade aldrig"

Toby knitted his eyebrows in confusion, 'I really need to learn Swedish…'

Smoshgames:

Sohinki slowly rose to his feet, his head was throbbing. Looking around he saw benches scattered throughout the area with little grills here and there. Odd, he didn't remember going to a cook out last night. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember anything he did the previous day.

Snoring was heard from the left of him, turning his head he saw Jovenshire and Lasercorn passed out on the ground.

Sighing, Matt went to wake his friends up.

TBC

**Not much happens in this chapter, next chapter things start to heat up. You'll see... **


End file.
